


La Fibre Paternelle

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I'm bad at tagging sorry, M/M, Uncle Raphael, pure fluff, uncle simon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Raphaël était un ange avec les enfants. Lors d'une soirée où il devait garder Madzie, sa petite nièce et Max le petit frère du mari de son meilleur ami, son jeune Simon va voir un côté de son chef de clan qu'il n'a jamais vu auparavant et qui va le faire tomber encore plus amoureux de lui.





	La Fibre Paternelle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoroccanShadowhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroccanShadowhunter/gifts).



> Joyeux Anniversaire @MoroccanShadowhunter <3
> 
> Pas de Beta

Tout le monde dans le monde des downworlders pensait que Raphaël Santiago était juste un vampire froid et intimidant avec un cœur de pierre, seul ses amis proches savaient qu'il avait un cœur en or et qu'il aurait pu faire un père incroyable et aimant.

Même si en tant que vampire il était pour lui impossible d'avoir des enfants, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir la fibre paternelle, et puis il se rabattait sur les enfants de son entourage. Il avait la chance d'avoir une magnifique petite nièce de 5 ans, Madzie qui était une Warlock comme son père, Magnus Bane qui était son meilleur ami et Alexander Lightwood le mari de Magnus qui l'avaient adopté quelques temps plus tôt après s'être occupé d'elle pendant un certain temps.

Cette soirée là, Max le petit frère d'Alec, devait venir passer la soirée et la nuit chez les Lightwood-Bane pour passer du temps avec sa petite nièce et son grand frère.

La soirée avait très bien commencé, ils s'amusaient et jouaient, lorsque le téléphone d'Alec avait sonné. Quand il était revenu dans la pièce, il avait un air contrarié sur le visage. Il avait annoncé aux autres que malgré avoir expliqué que c'était une soirée en famille, lui et Magnus était attendu à l'institut pour régler quelques problèmes et que non n'était pas une réponse et que plus vite ils viendraient plus vite ils pourraient rentrés chez eux.

Les jeunes mariés n'avaient pas eu le choix. Ils avaient à contrecœur expliqués aux enfants qu'ils devaient s'absentés pour quelque heures, mais qu'ils allaient revenir le plus vite possible pour finir leur soirées et leur nuit à 4. Même si ils n'étaient pas heureux, Madzie et Max savaient que les adultes n'avaient pas le choix et qu'ils pourraient quand même passés la nuit ici. Ils s'étaient juste demandé où est-ce qu'ils iraient en attendant.

Pour Magnus s'était une évidence, pour Alec, moins. Même si maintenant il appréciait Raphaël et qu'il était l'oncle préféré (le seul) de Madzie, Max ne le connaissait pas du tout et il avait peur que Max ne veuille pas ou ne se sente pas à l'aise. Mais ils devaient se dépêcher alors ils n'avaient pas trop le choix. Quand on leur annonça la nouvelle Madzie sauta de joie à l'idée de passer quelques heures chez son tonton Raphaël et tous les autres vampires, Max n'avait rien dit.

Magnus avait appelé Raphaël pour lui demander si ça le dérangeait, mais bien évidemment celui ci était aussi excité que sa nièce.

Et maintenant ils étaient là dans le salon de l'hôtel Dumort, Raphaël les attendant avec impatience. Les autres membres du clan étaient sortis, seul Simon était là mais il était dans sa chambre. Après de rapide remerciement et un bisou aux deux enfants Magnus et Alec étaient partis laissant les 2 enfants dans les mains des 2 habitants restants de l'hôtel en construction.

 

~~~~~

 

A peine ses parents parti, Madzie sauta dans les bras de Raphaël, qui l'ayant vu venir la rattrapa et la fit tournoyer dans les airs, ce qui fit rire aux éclats la petite Warlock. Max était en retrait il était intimidé et ne disait rien. Raphaël reposa Madzie par terre et se dirigea vers Max. Il se mit à sa hauteur et essaya de le rassurer.

"Salut Max, je suis content que tu sois ici. Alec m'a tellement parlé de toi."

"Euh…Bonjour."

"Je te promets que l'on va s'amuser. Il y'a plein d'activité que l'on va pouvoir faire, comme on à une salle de jeux vidéo, une salle de musique, une bibliothèque, une salle de cinéma et plein de jeu de société."

Max avait presque les yeux qui brillaient à la mention de tout ça. "Cool." Cela fit rire Raphaël.

Madzie tira sur la manche de Raphaël. "Est-ce qu'on pourra jouer aux petits chevaux?" Elle leur demanda avec ses grands yeux innocents.

"Bien sûr ma puce tout ce que tu voudras, et je pourrais même te faire deux tresses. Mais n'oublie pas que vous êtes deux, alors il va falloir trouver des activités qui vous conviennent à tout les deux." Madzie commença à ouvrir la bouche mais Raphaël prit les devant. "Non, pas de cache-cache." Madzie fit la moue. "Max ne connaît pas l'endroit sa serait de la triche par rapport à lui." Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Tout d'abord est-ce que vous avez faim ou soif?" Ils secouèrent tout les deux la tête.

"Ok, alors on commence par quoi?"

Madzie cria "Les petits chevaux."

Raphaël se retourna vers Max qui regardait sa petite nièce tendrement. "Ca te va Max?" Le concerné hocha la tête.

"Ok alors vous restez ici quelques secondes, je vais chercher le jeu. Vous voulez que je ramène d'autres jeux tant que j'y suis?"

Max répondit timidement. "Est-ce que vous avez le Monopoly?"

Raphaël lui sourit. "Tu sais max tu peux me tutoyer, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça. Et oui je l'ai, je vous ramène tout ça. Soyez sage."

Les deux enfants sont allés s'asseoir sur le canapé en attendant leur "baby-sitter".

A ce moment là un autre vampire descendit les marches, il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il aperçut les deux enfants seuls sur le canapé. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir si son chef de clan était dans les parages mais il n'était pas là. Il s'avança prudemment vers eux pour ne pas leurs faire peur et les salua.

"Euh, salut les enfants." Simon avait envie de se frapper le front.

Les deux petits le regardèrent mais ne lui répondirent pas.

"Alors vous avez perdu votre langue." Tout le monde s'est retourné vers la voix qui appartenait bien évidemment à Raphaël. Il avait dans ses bras deux boîtes de jeu. Il s'approcha d'eux et posa le tout sur la petite table basse posé juste devant le canapé. "N'ayez pas peur de lui, Simon est le vampire le moins effrayant de tout les temps." Simon lui tira la langue et les enfants ricanèrent mais le saluèrent enfin.

"Je savais pas que tu étais nounou à temps partiel." Si Raph voulait jouer Simon allait jouer aussi.

"Ahah très drôle. Je rend juste service à Magnus et Alec et ça me permet de passer du temps avec ma nièce préféré."

"Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." Madzie insista sur la dernière lettre.

"Tu veux te joindre à nous?" Raphaël demanda à Simon.

"Euh…"

"S'il te plaît…Simon." Dit Madzie en faisant des yeux de chiots.

Max bougea ses épaules. "C'est vrai que c'est plus marrant à plusieurs et puis comme ça on pourra faire des équipes."

"Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter si tu ne veux pas Simon." Raphaël avait l'air déçu presque triste.

"Si j'ai le droit de vous mettre la pâté, avec plaisir." Cela fit sourire Raphaël et c'était le but recherché. Et puis comment il pouvait rater une soirée à regarder Raphaël s'occupé d'enfants.

"Ça veux dire quoi mettre la pâté?" Demanda innocemment Madzie

"Ça veux dire qu'il veut nous battre au jeu et gagner contre nous." Répondit Max

"Ohhhhhhhhh."

"Bon allez, on commence par les petit chevaux, puis le Monopoly, une partie de chaque. Pour le premier chacun joue sa couleur et pour le Monopoly, Madzie tu te mettras avec moi."

Ils installèrent des coussins par terre autour de la table basse pour être plus confortable et commencèrent à jouer. Apparemment Madzie était une pro au jeu des petits chevaux, même si c'était surtout un jeu de chance grâce aux dés, pour l'instant elle était en tête avec un cheval déjà arrivé et l'autre qui va bientôt rejoindre le prochain. Max ne se débrouillait pas trop mal non plus, il était deuxième ses deux chevaux étaient bien lancés. Raphaël était troisième, il avait un peu moins de chance avec ses lancés de dés. Quand à Simon, comment dire, il n'avait juste pas de chance, ils n'arrivaient pas à faire de 6 pour que ses chevaux sortent de leurs enclot et quand il y arrivait il se faisait manger par les chevaux des autres. Raphaël avait aperçut un nouveau côté de Simon, compétiteur et mauvais perdant.

Après s'être prit une raclé au premier jeu de société ils sont passés aux deuxième. Madzie étant trop petite pour comprendre le jeu, elle faisait équipe avec Raphaël, Simon faisait la banque, il était déterminé à gagner, peux importe si s'était des enfants, il n'avait plus de pitié. Ils commencèrent la partie et Simon n'en croyait pas ses yeux, cette fois ce n'était pas Madzie et Raphaël les plus forts mais Max, ce petit allait être bon en affaire plus tard, mais bon il se consola parce qu'il était arrivé deuxième, il s'était presque demandé si Raphaël n'avait pas fais exprès de ne pas acheter certaines rues pour lui laisser. Ils rangèrent les pions, les dés, les plateaux et Raphaël ramena les boîtes à leur place initial.

"Vous voulez passez aux jeux vidéos?" Demanda Raphaël.

Simon leva son poing en l'air. "Ouiiiiiiiiiiii, je vais pouvoir prendre ma revanche."

"C'est pas à toi que je demandais _idiota_."

"Je m'en fiche, vous n'avez pas le choix les mômes." Max et Raphaël secouèrent la tête, Madzie le regarda comme si il était fou.

"Tu es marrant toi." Dit Madzie.

"Merci, ma puce. Toi tu es adorable. Bon allez, on y va." Simon utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour se rendre à sa salle préférée.

"Venez, sinon il va piquer une crise." Les enfants ricanèrent.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent que la console était déjà allumée, sur l'écran on pouvait lire "Mario Kart".

"Tu aurais au moins pu les laisser choisir."

"C'est pas grave tonton Raph, moi je ne joue pas."

"Tu es sûr _mi angel_ , tu veux faire autre chose?"

"Non, je veux vous regarder jouer."

"Et toi Max?"

"Pour être honnête je n'ai jamais joué aux jeux vidéos." Il baissa la tête.

"Sérieux, c'est une honte." Raphaël lui fit les gros yeux. "C'est pas toi qui est une honte, c'est qu'un enfant n'y est jamais joué. C'est le moment de t'y mettre, et crois moi après tu pourras plus t'en passer. Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, je vais te montrer quel bouton utiliser pour ce jeu là, tu vas voir ce n'est pas trop compliqué." Max alla s'asseoir à coté de Simon, Rosa le suivit, puis Raphaël. Simon donna une manette à Max et commença à lui expliquer les différents boutons et à quoi ils servaient. Raphaël les regardait tendrement. Simon pouvait être une douleur dans le cul parfois, peux être même un peu immature et naïf mais il avait un cœur en or, il était talentueux et gentil et adorable et… Raphaël fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix de Max.

"Tu ne prends pas de manette?"

"Si, j'attendais qu'il est fini de t'expliquer."

Ils se retournèrent tous vers l'écran, ils choisirent leurs personnages, leurs véhicules et la coupe, la plus facile pour commencer, donc la coupe champignon. "Vous êtes prêts?" Demanda Simon.

"Oui, allez appuie sur start."

Le décompte commença et les voitures démarrèrent, Max était un peu perdu, ça allait vite, mais heureusement le niveau n'était pas difficile, même après les très bonnes explications de Simon il avait du mal avec certaines fonctions, comme celle de dérapé, c'était compliqué mais au bout du troisième tour il commençait à y arriver, heureusement qu'il restait encore trois autres courses pour se rattraper parce que pour l'instant il était arrivé 5ème. Au grand désarroi de Simon, il était arrivé 2ème et Raphaël premier.

"Raph, me dit pas que tu as un talent caché."

Raphaël le regarda innocemment. "Bébé, bébé, bébé, tu sais que j'étais né depuis bien longtemps quand le premier jeu vidéo est sortit, et dès que j'ai pu y jouer je l'ai fait. Donc la réponse est oui, et je vais te battre à plate couture."

Simon avait la bouche ouverte. "Tu es sûr que tu veux jouer à ça?"

"Oh que oui, j'adore te voir perdre, et puis ça changera pas de toute les fois où je te botte le c…" Il se reprit se souvenant de la présence de Madzie. "Les fesses." Cela fit rire la petite Warlock et le jeune Shadowhunter.

"C'est la guerre. Désolé Max mais tu va te retrouver au milieu de tout ça."

"Vous savez quoi, je vais vous laisser jouer, franchement je pense que ça va être beaucoup plus amusant de vous regarder."

Il alla ranger sa manette et échangea sa place avec Raphaël. Cette fois ils choisirent la dernière coupe, la plus difficile, la fameuse étoile, avec le circuit arc en ciel.

"Près chef de clan?"

"Toujours jeune."

"Allez tonton Raph." Cria Madzie, encourageant son tonton préféré.

Max qui vit la moue de Simon décida de l'encourager. "Allez Simon."

C'est partie, ils étaient sans pitié, étant toujours au coude à coude, ils se balançaient tout les objets qu'ils récupéraient, des bananes, des faux cadeaux, des coquilles vertes, des coquilles rouges, étant premier et deuxième c'était quasiment impossible pour eux de tomber sur les gros piège, mais les ordinateurs s'en chargeaient pour eux, Simon s'était prit une coquille bleu impossible à éviter et Raphaël avait été percuté par un personnage invincible, mais ils ne lâchaient rien. Lors de leur toute dernière course, le niveau le plus difficile, ils se bousculaient même, leurs épaules s'entrechoquèrent, leurs mains dérivaient sur la manette de l'autre pour le déconcentrer, mais à la fin c'est…Raphaël qui gagna.

"Pfff." Simon était tellement déçu.

Max lui tapa gentiment dans le dos. "Tu t'es bien battu."

Raphaël se leva et fit une révérence. Madzie l'applaudi.

"Bon et si on faisait une pause. Vous voulez manger ou boire, ou les deux?" Demanda Raphaël

"Euh…Vous pouvez manger?" Demanda Max

"Avec le temps oui, on réapprend."

"J'avoue que j'ai faim."

"Super, hm…ça vous dit des pizza?"

"Oh ouiiiiiiiii." S'extasia Madzie.

"Je salive d'avance en imaginant ma pizza végétarienne." Dit Simon en se léchant les lèvres.

"Euh…je sais pas trop quelle genre de pizza je veux…Désolé." Dit Max

"Ne t'excuse pas Max, vient on va retourner en bas, normalement on à les prospectus de tout nos restaurants préférés, tu vas pouvoir choisir."

"Merci." Raphaël lui fit un sourire rassurant.

Une fois en bas, ils avaient tous choisi leurs pizza et boissons, et ils s'étaient même fait plaisir avec un petit dessert en bonus. Raphaël avait téléphoné pour commander et Simon irait les chercher.

Une fois Simon partit, les laissant tout les trois, pour récupérer leurs repas Raphaël leur dit sur un ton humoristique. "L'avantage d'être un vampire c'est que grâce à notre super vitesse, quand on commande de la nourriture elle n'arrive jamais froide." Les jeunes rigolèrent.

"Alors Max, ça se passe comment tes entraînements, tu as déjà des runes?"

"Je ne m'entraîne pas beaucoup pour l'instant, je passe beaucoup de temps à étudier par contre. Que ce soit l'histoire des Shadowhunters, des Downworldes, les règles, même si grâce à Alec elles changent beaucoup et pour le mieux. Non je n'ai pas encore de runes, j'aurais ma première à 10 ans, j'appréhende un peu, pour l'instant je ne fais qu'apprendre leur signification."

D'un côté Raphaël était impressionné et d'un autre il était attristé, il avait l'impression que cet enfant n'avait pas eu d'enfance normal, qu'il était née pour apprendre et obéir, comme Alec.

"Tu as peur de quoi?" Raphaël n'avait pas précisé, mais Max avait compris.

"La douleur, de ne pas savoir m'en servir correctement ou pour de mauvaise raison."

"Heureusement tu as le meilleur des grands frères pour t'éviter ça."

"Oui ça c'est sûr, je sais qu'Alec ne me laissera jamais dérivé sur le mauvais chemin."

"Dada c'est le meilleur."

"Ahaha, oh oui ma puce, ton autre père est le plus chanceux des hommes."

"Ça fait combien de temps que tu es…un vampire?" Demanda Max.

"Une cinquantaine d'années environ, je ne sais plus trop pour être honnête, on perd un peu la notion du temps quand on est immortel."

"Et tu connais Magnus depuis aussi longtemps?"

"Oui, c'est lui qui m'a sau…trouvé et qui à prit soin de moi avant que je n'arrive dans le clan."

Max était intelligent il avait compris mais il n'allait sûrement pas pousser, c'est à ce moment là que Simon revint avec leur festin.

Il posa leurs commandes sur la table de la cuisine et cria. "Bonne appétit" Il était sur le point de fourrer une part de pizza dans sa bouche lorsque Raphaël lui gifla la main. "Aïe" Dit Simon en se frottant la main. "Pourquoi t'as fait ça."

"Premièrement tu pourrais nous attendre avant de te goinfrer et deuxièmement il va falloir que t'apprennes à ne pas manger comme un cochon."

Simon fit la moue et Max et Madzie éclatèrent de rires.

Raphaël donna leur pizza et leurs boissons aux deux petits il se retourna vers Simon et lui dit. "Cette fois c'est bon on peut commencer…et proprement."

"Oui monsieur." Raphaël secoua la tête et leva les yeux aux ciels, il se retint de ne pas lui mettre une claque derrière la tête.

 

~~~~~

 

Ils étaient tous affalé sur le canapé, leurs ventres étaient pleins et ils étaient repus. Ils ne voulaient plus bouger.

"J'en peux plus, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris 15 kilos d'un coup." Dit Simon en se frottant le ventre.

Madzie qui était assise à côté de lui commença à lui relever son t-shirt mais Simon l'arrêta avant. "Heyyyyyyyy! Non mais dis donc jeune fille on ne soulève pas les t-shirt des gens comme ça."

"Mais je veux voir ton bidon gonflé."

Raphaël ricana derrière sa main. "S'il te plaît Madzie non, moi j'ai pas envie de voir ça."

"Hey." Simon frappa Raphaël sur l'épaule ce qui fit encore plus rire celui-ci.

"Désolé mais moi non plus je ne veux pas voir ça." Dit Max avec une tête dégouté.

"Par contre moi j'aimerais bien voir les vôtres les deux malins." Dit Raphaël d'un ton taquin en regardant Madzie et Max.

Il se jeta sur les deux et commença à leur faire des chatouilles.

"Ahahahaha, tonton Raph, arrête."

"Ahahahah Raphaël, stop."

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Leurs éclats de rire résonnaient dans tout l'hôtel. Simon était en retrait il se contentait de regarder son chef de clan, un sourire, vrai et pure sur son visage, en train de chatouiller ces deux enfants qui se tordaient de rires et essayaient de se débattre en vain face à un vampire surpuissant. Il était magnifique et Simon sentit son cœur se gonfler d'avantage pour Raphaël. Il savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui, mais là maintenant c'était fort, puissant et intense, il savait maintenant, il savait qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui, il ne voulait juste pas se l'admettre.

Raphaël finit par arrêter quand il vit que le petit Shadowhunter et la petite Warlock étaient à bout de souffle. Il se réinstalla tranquillement sur le canapé comme si il n'avait rien fait.

"Oh, n'essayez même pas sur moi."

"On se vengera d'une manière ou d'une autre, hein Madzie."

"Oui."

"Et puis Simon nous aideras."

"Oh que oui, parce que tu t'es moqué de moi en premier, alors avec plaisir."

"On verra bien. Bon on ne va pas rester là toute la soirée. Vous voulez faire quoi maintenant? Quelque chose de pas trop physique."

"Tu peux jouer du piano pour moi tonton? Demanda Madzie.

"Oh ma puce si on était que tout les deux j'adorerais mais, Max et Simon vont s'ennuyer."

"J'aimerais beaucoup te voir jouer." Simon lui dit timidement.

"Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre?" Demanda Max

"En une soirée ça va être compliqué mais un autre jour oui avec plaisir, bon et bien, vous me mettez un peu la pression mais c'est d'accord."

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de musique, il y avait toute sorte d'instrument, mais le grand piano à queue prônait sur le reste. Tout le monde allez s'installer sur le petit banc qui se tenait devant le piano, ils rentraient tous dessus, il y avait Madzie au bout, puis Raphaël et Max au milieu et Simon à l'autre bout.

Raphaël plaça délicatement ses doigts sur les touches. "Je ne sais pas quoi jouer." Raphaël avait presque l'air timide, comme si il avait honte de son talent.

"Joue ce que tu veux Raphaël."

"Oui, de toute façon ça va être trop beau."

"D'accord, alors c'est une chanson que j'ai découverte il n'y a pas si longtemps mais que je trouve magnifique." (Riopy – I love you)

Raphaël commença à caresser les touches d'abord lentement, laissant retentir une mélodie douce, il accéléra de plus en plus vite pour laisser place à l'envoutement, ses doigts bougeaient à une vitesse presque hallucinante, ses yeux étaient fermés et pourtant il savait exactement où positionner ses doigts, la mélodie ralentit une nouvelle fois durant quelques secondes pour ré accélérer de plus belle, et enfin laissa place à un final, doux et émouvant. Raphaël laissa tomber ses mains sur ses genoux. Il avait joué pendant 4 minutes mais ça avait paru tellement peu aux trois autres personnes dans la pièce, qui étaient d'ailleurs silencieux et ébahi. Simon avait réussi, il ne sait pas comment, à retenir ses larmes.

"Whaou." C'est tout ce que réussi à dire Max.

"Tu m'apprendras à jouer un jour?"

"Bien sûr ma puce."

"Max si tu veux vraiment apprendre je te rassure on commencera par quelque chose de plus simple."

Max se posa la main sur le cœur en signe de soulagement.

"Simon tu veux jouer?"

"Oh non je vais avoir l'air ridicule à côté de toi."

"Je suis sûr que non. Allez viens."

Encourager par les 2 autres il échangea sa place avec Raphaël.

"Bon moi je ne vais pas jouer du classique juste ma chanson préféré." (Elvis Presley – Can't help falling in love)

Ses doigts se firent hésitants au début, mais il prit vite de l'assurance, mais ce qui étonna le plus les autres c'est qu'il se mit chanter, et quel voix. Raphaël savait que Simon était dans un groupe mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'entendre réellement et il le regrettait parce que la voix de Simon était du bonheur pour ses oreilles, elle était douce mais affirmé, c'était juste magnifique. Et cette chanson, Simon la chantant en le regardant droit dans les yeux comme si ils étaient seuls dans la pièce, et si seulement ils l'avaient été, Raphaël se serait penché et aurait embrassé son jeune avec toute la passion et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui, mais ils ne l'étaient pas, alors il se contenta de lui rendre son regard et de bouger ses lèvres en silence, mimant les paroles, jusqu'à la dernière note, le dernier mot. Le silence envahit une nouvelle fois la pièce.

"Bravo, Simon." Dit Madzie, les yeux émerveillés.

"Décidemment, tout le monde est talentueux dans ce monde." Dit Max impressionné.

"Merci." Dit Simon, si il était encore vivant il savait que ses joues seraient rouges.

A ce moment là Raphaël reçut un coup de téléphone de Magnus. Il s'excusa et alla répondre, cinq minutes plus tard il revint.

"Hey, euh Max, Madzie, je suis vraiment désolé mais Alec et Magnus vont en avoir pour plus longtemps que prévu, et euh il commence à se faire tard alors vous allez devoir dormir ici, ils viendront vous chercher demain matin. Ils sont vraiment désolé, et ils se rattraperont, c'est promis."

"Oh, ok." Dit Max tristement, il avait baissé les yeux.

Madzie était plus enthousiaste, après tout elle vivait toujours avec ses deux papas et ça voulait dire qu'elle allait dormir chez son oncle préféré, alors elle était contente.

Raphaël se rapprocha de Max et s'agenouilla devant lui. "Ecoute je comprends que tu sois triste, d'ailleurs si tu veux, je peux te ramener à l'institut, t'es pas obligé de dormir ici. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, connaissant Magnus et Alec ils vont te gâter pour se faire pardonner."

Max sourit malgré lui. En fait il n'était pas triste mais en colère, pas contre Alec et Magnus, mais contre l'institut.

"Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais bien dormir ici, mais est-ce que je pourrais dormir avec Madzie."

"Ouiiiiiiiiii."

Raphaël sourit. "Bien sûr et puis si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit vous aurez juste à crier mon nom ou celui de Simon et on viendra."

Max et Madzie hochèrent la tête.

"Bon alors, vous allez vous brosser les dents, puis vous mettre en pyjama, Madzie je vais te donner un de mes t-shirt et toi Max tu va prendre un des célèbres t-shirt graphique de Simon."

"Avec plaisir, je vais allez chercher le plus beau et je vous rejoins dans ta salle de bain."

Ils se dirigèrent dans la chambre de Raphaël, et dans sa salle de bains. Heureusement ils avaient toujours des affaires de toilettes spécialement fait pour les invités, quand d'autres clans venaient dans la ville pour des réunions. Une fois leurs dents propre et lisse, ils étaient allé s'asseoir sur le lit de Raphaël, et attendirent que Simon et lui leur donnent de quoi se changer. Simon était revenu avec, bien évidemment un t-shirt spider-man et Raphaël avait donné à Madzie un simple t-shirt noir qui lui faisait une robe. Les adultes étaient sortis de la pièce pour laisser les enfants se changer. Une fois fait, ils étaient tous allés dans la chambre située juste à côté de celle de Raphaël. Madzie et Max s'étaient installés sous les couvertures.

"Raphaëlllllll!" Cria Madzie

"Oui ma puce."

"Mes cheveux, est-ce que tu peux me faire deux tresses s'il te plaît?"

"Bien sûr, c'est vrai qu'une couette c'est pas pratique pour dormir."

Madzie se releva et s'assit au bord du lit, Raphaël s'assit derrière elle. Il défait sa couette et lui brossa les cheveux. Il sépara ses cheveux en deux et commença à faire une tresse. On aurait dit un expert, il faisait ça avec une telle facilité, ça rendait Simon presque jaloux.

"Madzie est-ce que je peux faire la deuxième?"

Madzie hocha les épaules. "Si tu veux."

Simon s'attela à la tâche avec moins de succès, sa tresse ne ressemblait à…rien. Max et Raphaël ricanaient au résultat.

Raphaël secoua la tête. "Tu t'y prends mal Simon."

"Merci, Sherlock, j'avais remarqué."

Raphaël prit pitié de lui. "Regarde, il faut que tu fasse comme ça." Raphaël sépara la grosse mèche de cheveux de Madzie en 3 plus petites mèches, il en passa une sur celle du milieu en tenant la troisième à l'écart puis refit de même en inversant l'ordre, il le refit une fois doucement pour que Simon comprenne bien. Il lui passa le relais.

"Voilà comme ça, par contre fait attention il faut que ce soit serré pour que sa tienne mais pas trop pour que ça ne lui fasse pas mal."

Simon se contenta d'hocher la tête, il était trop concentré à faire une tresse parfaite. Lorsqu'il eu finit il regarda son œuvre d'un air satisfait.

"Voilà."

"Parfait, allez ma puce au lit."

Madzie se réinstalla, mais elle n'était encore pas prête à aller se coucher. "Une histoire, une histoire, une histoire."

"Chérie, j'ai pas de livre."

"Tu peux inventer."

Cette gamine avait vraiment réponse à tout.

"Bon je peux essayer, mais après dodo."

"Promis."

Raphaël s'assit à coté de Madzie  et Simon s'assit juste à côté de lui. Il commença son histoire. Simon souriait comme un idiot, ça le faisait rire d'entendre Raphaël prendre différente voix pour faire les personnages, il était attendri. C'est fou mais ça voix était tellement apaisante, même si il était en pleine forme et que c'était presque le début de sa journée, il sentit ses paupières commencer à se fermer malgré lui.

Quand Raphaël finit son histoire il vit que Madzie et Max dormait à point fermé, et il ne l'avait pas sentit avant, mais la tête de Simon était sur son épaule. Il tourna sa tête pour le regarder mais il se rendit compte que Simon avait lui aussi les yeux fermés. Il lui toucha l'épaule pour voir s'il dormait et Simon ne réagit pas. Il s'était lui aussi endormi. Raphaël secoua la tête, c'était adorable. Raphaël essaya de bouger le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller les enfants et Simon. Il se redressa légèrement et prit Simon dans ses bras comme une mariée, Simon soupira mais ne se réveilla pas. Il marcha lentement, éteint la lumière et ferma la porte. Il se dirigea dans la chambre de Simon et le posa délicatement sur son lit. Il lui enleva ses chaussures et le couvrit avec son draps, il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et sortit de la pièce. Il retourna au salon, s'allongea sur le canapé et sourit en repensant à cette merveilleuse soirée.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon se réveilla, il eut un moment de flou puis se souvint de tout, il s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Raphaël alors que celui-ci racontait une histoire aux enfants, il eut presque honte mais celle-ci s'effaça vite quand il se rendit compte que Raphaël l'avait non seulement porté jusqu'ici mais qu'il lui avait enlevé ses chaussures et l'avait couvert. Il se leva, remit ses chaussures et décida de retrouver son chef de clan, et puis maintenant que les enfants étaient couchés et qu'ils étaient seuls ils pourraient parler, et il aurait peux être le courage de lui avouer ce qu'il ressent. Et vu ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la séance de piano il était sûr que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Simon commença par chercher dans la chambre de Raphaël, mais il n'y était pas, son bureau...non plus, il descendit pour rejoindre le salon et il le trouva. Raphaël était allongé sur le canapé, ses yeux étaient fermés. Simon en profita pour le contempler, son visage était plus apaisé quand il dormait, ses longs cils qui lui caressaient les joues, sa bouche pulpeuse qui avait l'air si douce, ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés qui ne formaient pas une courbe sévère, ses cheveux corbeaux plaqués en arrière. Dieu cet homme était magnifique.

Simon se rapprocha de lui à pas de loup ne voulant pas le réveiller, mais en fait Raphaël ne dormait pas et quand il s'aperçut de la présence de Simon il rouvrit ses yeux marron, presque d'un noir profond qui sondait son âme.

"Tu t'améliore, je ne t'ai pas sentit tout de suite."

"J'ai un bon professeur."

Raphaël se redressa et s'assit, invitant Simon à en faire de même. Il ne se fit pas prier et même si le canapé était grand, il se colla presque à Raphaël, leurs genoux, leurs cuisses et leurs épaules se touchaient.

"J'ai passé une super soirée…grâce à toi."

"Ce n'est pas grâce à moi mais grâce à eux."

"Ils sont adorables mais c'est toi qui à tout fait. J'adore te voir comme ça."

"Comme ça?"

"Oui, juste…pas en tant que chef de clan, pas en tant que vampire, juste toi. Toi et ton énorme cœur rempli d'amour. Tu es incroyable Raphaël. Tu te soucie des autres plus que de toi-même, tu fais tout pour que les gens que tu aime sois heureux et…ouais je suis le mec le plus chanceux de t'avoir en tant que chef de clan et ami et…"

Il ne put finir sa phrase parce qu'une paire de lèvre incroyablement douce se posa sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux et lui rendit son baiser. Ils se déplacèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient face à face, Simon enroula ses mains autour des hanches de Raphaël, et celui-ci passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Simon, leur baiser s'approfondit, des soupirs et des léger gémissements sortaient de leurs bouches, même si ils n'avaient pas besoin de respirer, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, leurs front se rejoignirent immédiatement, leurs sourires se jumelant.

"Tu ne peux pas imaginer depuis combien de temps j'en ai envie."

"Ah ouais?" Simon hocha la tête. "Moi aussi."

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent à nouveau, pour un baiser cette fois passionné, mêlant langues et salives. Ils ne savaient pas pendant combien ils s'embrassaient, câlinaient, caressaient, mais à la fin ils étaient tout les 2 allongés sur le canapé, Raphaël allongé sur le dos tandis que Simon était entre ses jambes. Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur petit monde qu'ils ne virent pas le gros portail violet apparaître devant eux, et encore moins les 2 hommes en sortir. C'est la voix de Magnus qui les ramena à la réalité.

"OH MON DIEU!"

Simon et Raphaël sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre comme si ils avaient été électrocutés.

"Hey." Dit Simon timidement.

"Vous savez que je me retiens de crier parce que les petits sont au lit."

"Magnus, commence pas."

"Oh mais je ne vais rien dire."

"Merci."

"Pour l'instant."

Raphaël grogna et lança un coussin à la figure de Magnus.

"Alors, quand? Comment? Qui à fait le premier pas? Qui à sauté sur l'autre en premier?"

" _Dios_." Raphaël mis sa tête entre ses mains et secoua la tête.

Simon baissa la tête dans la gêne.

"Chérie, laisse les tranquilles et puis on est là pour Madzie et Max. Ça s'est bien passé?" Magnus fit la moue mais ne dit rien.

"Oui très bien, ils ont été adorables. Ils dorment à point fermé." Dit Raphaël

"Parfait, vous avez fais quoi?" Demanda Alec

"Vous leur demanderez directement."

"J'avoue que je n'ai pas le cœur de les réveiller maintenant." Dit Magnus.

"T'inquiète Mags, t'as pas à le faire, je leur ai déjà dit que vous viendrez les cherchez demain matin."

"Génial merci ma petite chauve-souris."

"Awwww" Dit Simon, mais cela lui valut un coup de coude de Raphaël. "Aïe, je me moque pas de toi, je trouve ça adorable."

"Mouais, on va dire que c'est ça."

"Comment ça s'est passé avec Max." Demanda Alec

"Ton frère est génial, il est vraiment gentil et très intelligent." Alec sourit. "Juste un conseil, achetez lui une console." Alec, Magnus et Simon rigolèrent. "Non plus sérieusement, si tu me le permets j'aimerais beaucoup lui apprendre à jouer du piano, il m'a dit qu'il aimerait bien alors…"

"Avec plaisir, d'ailleurs je te remercie Raphaël de l'avoir gardé."

"Je t'en prie le plaisir était pour moi, vraiment." Ils se sourirent.

"J'ai presque envie de pleurer, mon fils et mon mari qui s'entendent bien."

"Magnus faut toujours que tu gâche tout." Magnus lui tira la langue.

"Bon on va y aller, on est un peu fatigué nous aussi. C'est bon si on viens les chercher entre 8 et 9h?" Demanda Alec

"Pas de problème."

Magnus se rapprocha de Raphaël et l'enlaça, il lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille." Je suis content pour toi ma petite chauve souris."

"Merci."

Magnus fit de même avec Simon. "On ne dirait pas comme ça mais il est fragile, prends soin de lui."

"Oh que oui."

Alec se rapprocha d'eux et leur serra la main.

"Oh Alexander." Alec ajouta une tape sur l'épaule des deux vampires. "Ouais c'est mieux." Raphaël et Simon ricanèrent.

"Bonne nuit mes petits chéris et encore merci." Magnus recréa un portail, Alec et lui s'engouffrèrent dedans.

Raphaël souffla un bon coup, il aimait son meilleur ami, mais parfois il était juste trop. Raphaël ne savait pas trop quoi faire maintenant, il avait été gêné d'être surpris, il se dit qu'il devrait aller dans son bureau mais Simon prit les devants.

"Alors monsieur Santiago, on en était où?" Simon mis ses bras autour des hanches de Raphaël et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de son…il l'espérait petit ami.

Raphaël rigola. "On devrait pas faire ça dans un endroit ou on peux se faire prendre."

"Oh, d'accord."

Raphaël prit le menton de Simon dans sa grande main pour l'obliger à le regarder. "Simon je n'ai pas honte de toi, c'est juste que tu connais Magnus, il va me charrier pendant très longtemps. Je ne regrette absolument pas ce qu'il vient de se passer, et j'adorerais continuer dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille."

Le sourire de Simon arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles. Raphaël lui donna un petit bisou sur le nez, les paupières, le front et enfin la bouche. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena à l'étage. Ils vérifièrent que Max et Madzie dormaient toujours et une fois fait, ils rentrèrent dans la chambre de Raphaël.

 

~~~~~

 

La nuit était passé sans encombre, les autres membres du clan étaient rentrés il y'a une heure, mais pensant que tout le monde dormaient ils étaient allés se coucher à leur tour. Vers 8h30, Raphaël et Simon étaient redescendus pour boire un dernier verre de sang, juste après le départ des enfants ils iraient se coucher. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, ils avaient passés la nuit à regarder des films et des séries sur l'ordinateur de Simon, ils avaient aussi beaucoup discuté, et maintenant l'on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient officiellement petits amis.

Ils étaient en train de boire leur verre de sang chaud lorsqu'un nouveau portail violet s'ouvrit dans le salon.

"Bonjour, bonjour les amoureux."

"Mais tu t'arrêtes jamais, tu viens de te lever et tu es déjà comme ça."

"Oh ma petite chauve souris tu devrais plus être étonné, tu me connais depuis si longtemps."

Alec et Simon se contentait de regarder cet échange, qu'ils trouvaient amusants.

"On vient chercher les petits."

"Ils vont être contents quand ils vont voir que c'est vous qui venez les réveiller."

Raphaël leur fit un signe de tête, les invitants à le suivre. Ils arrivèrent à l'étage, devant la porte où Max et Madzie dormaient. Ils ouvrirent la porte et pénétrèrent dans la chambre à pas de loups. Alec et Magnus se dirigèrent vers le lit, ils s'assirent chacun d'un côté et déposèrent un baiser sur le front des deux endormis. Madzie fut la première à se réveiller, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que s'était son papa elle poussa un cri de joie et sauta dans ses bras.

"Papa."

"C'est moi mon petit beignet. Tu as bien dormi? Tu t'es bien amusé?"

"Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, tonton Raph est le meilleur et j'aime tonton Simon. Regardent ils m'ont fait des tresses."

Simon était très touché parce que venait de dire Madzie, Raphaël qui avait vu la réaction de Simon l'embrassa.

"Ohhhhh elles sont jolies."

Grâce ou à cause des cris de Madzie, Max c'était réveiller à son tour. La première personne qu'il vit fut Alec qui était penché sur lui.

Il cria à son tour.

"Alec."

"Hey petit frère."

"Ça va?"

"Oui très bien."

"Pour nous faire pardonner on va rentrer à la maison, Magnus va nous faire un énorme petit déjeuner, on va passer la journée à la fête foraine, ce soir on va manger des hamburgers et on va regarder des films Disney avant d'aller se coucher, ça vous va?"

"OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Allez debout petits agneaux."

"On vous attend en bas." Déclara Raphaël.

Pour allez plus vite Magnus utilisa sa magie pour les habiller et les coiffer. Une fois près ils retournèrent dans le salon où les attendait Raphaël et Simon.

"Aller on dit au revoir et merci."

Madzie courut dans les bras de Raphaël qui l'a rattrapa, elle lui fit un énorme câlin et un gros bisou sur la joue, il la reposa par terre et se dirigea vers Simon, il se mit à sa hauteur, elle mis ses petit bras autour de son con et lui fit un petit bisou bruyant sur la joue.

"Merci! On revient quand?"

Les autres habitants éclatèrent de rires.

"Bientôt ma puce."

Magnus commençait à créer un portail. Max qui était resté en retrait s'avança à son tour vers ses 2 nounous d'un soir. Il  commença par Simon, ils se cognèrent le poing en faisant un bruit d'explosion. Puis il se tourna vers Raphaël, à sa grande surprise Max l'enlaça.

"Merci Raphaël, je suis content d'avoir passé la soirée avec toi et j'espère que je pourrais revenir."

Raphaël était très ému par ses mots et par son geste mais il ne le montra pas. "Moi aussi, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Bien sûr que oui, quand tu veux, comme ça je pourrais te donner des leçons de piano."

"Trop cool."

"Merci encore une fois mes petits vampires."

"Merci beaucoup."

Avec un dernier signe de la main la famille Lightwood et Ligtwwod-Bane passèrent une dernière fois le portail magique pour rentrer chez eux.

Simon enlaça Raphaël par derrière et posa sa tête sur son épaule. "Je crois que tu vas avoir un nouveau neveu."

"Et toi deux."

"J'adore ça."

"Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on aille dormir tonton Raphaël."

"Ewww non, venant de ta bouche non."

Simon éclata de rire. "Ouais c'était horrible."

"Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi?"

"Ah ouais tu es comme ça toi?" Raphaël se moqua.

"Juste pour dormir." Raphaël leva les sourcils. "Bon quelques petits câlins et baisers aussi."

"Ça me va."

Ils rejoignirent la chambre de Raphaël alternant rire et baiser. Cette journée, ils dormirent pour la première fois dans le même lit en tant que couple.

 

**Author's Note:**

> je vous conseil vraiment d'écouter les 2 musique jouer au piano par Raphaël et Simon au piano
> 
> Riopy - I love you (ouais je blame Skam France saison 3)  
> Elvis Presley - Can't help falling in love


End file.
